Enemies
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: Answer to a challenge on the canvas The Challenge:Claudia is murdered! It's great already! Jason is of course suspect 1. Sorry about the spacing in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Challenge:**_Claudia is murdered! (It's great already!) Jason is of course suspect 1. Elizabeth calls her brother Steven b/c the evidence against Jason just doesn't seem right and he calls in an old med school friend who would be Temperance Brennan. She brings along FBI Agent Seeley Booth, and they work with Jason and Elizabeth (with Spin and Maxie) to prove he's innocent!!_

We fussed the premise a bit, but hope you still think it's within the scope of the challenge.

Title: Enemies

Authors: Trabrasera and Blondie boots

Rating: overall R, for graphic violence and stuff, maybe some swearing

Summary: The FBI is called to Port Charles and Agent Booth brings his favorite forensic pathologist/anthropologist. There are two bodies with a lot of twists and turns and the killer is not who you think it is. Unless we suck and you figured it out.

Disclaimer: AU, it's mostly current except that Liz is still married to Lucky and pregnant with her second child. Bones is current to the 5/19/2008 episode which made me very angry. So there are spoilers, be aware.

And we don't own nothing, we like to borrow and then return. All respect to ABC and FOX, no sue, thanks. Archive: Yes.

Chapter One

"While I appreciate your concern for my health and well-being, Maximista, I have my own concerns that my coronary health is not-"

Maxie Jones took a deep breath and looked back at Damien Spinelli, trudging painfully behind her. Seriously, the trail was not that steep and they'd only been out in the woods for 20 minutes, tops.

"Spinelli, you are a pansy."

"No, no, Maximum, I am simply letting you know that my cardio-"

"Pansy, Spin, keep up."

Damien huffed and panted as he attempted to keep pace with the young Miss Jones. Unfortunately, due to his lack of familiarity with the terrain and terrible choice of footwear, he caught his foot on… Well, he caught it on itself and went tumbling down a hill.

"Spinelli! You moron!" Maxie turned and shouted as she saw him fall down the hill.

Damien couldn't exactly respond as he was clutching at the ground, spinning out of control. When he finally stopped rolling, and the world slowed down to a normal pace, Spinelli took in his surroundings.

"Maxie? Maximista? I… I think I have rolled into… There are bodies down here, Maxie."

Maxie scrambled down the hill, trying not to fall, herself. As she reached the bottom, she immediately whipped out her cell phone.

"Oh, yeah, those are bodies. Be careful, Spinelli, when you get up. I'm calling my dad."

The PCPD found that they were not adequate to the challenge of identifying the bodies or ascribing a means of death. So, the police commissioner was forced to call the FBI. Seeley Booth was sitting on a plane, Temperance Brennan in the seat to his right hand side.

"So, why are we going to The Middle of Nowhere, New York?" Brennan said, irritated.

"Two badly decomposed bodies in the middle of a forest. They need to identify the bodies and for some reason they don't think the bullet holes in their heads lead to their untimely demises." Booth didn't even look up from his magazine.

"A bullet to the brain would do it. Is there any reason to believe that wasn't the cause of death?"

"It was determined by the locals that they had been shot post mortem."

"Well, then what do they need us for?"

"Specifically they need me, I just like taking you on the field trips."

"I could be working. I left a dozen projects-"

"Hodgins and Angela have run off on their honeymoon, Zack was the Apprentice of the Gormogon, oh, and I faked my death and didn't tell you. You're stressed, you need to get away. You've been working non stop-"

"I don't feel that we can have a mature, logical and coherent conversation on this subject, so I'd just like you to drop it."

"Fine, Bones, but eventually even you have to admit you have emotions."

"I have emotions, Booth. I have emotions! I'm just… not ready."

"I guess. You let me know when you're ready."

"I might."

Liz sat on the couch clutching the phone to her ear. She had no idea where Jason was, he wouldn't say.

"I can't leave him, Jason. Not yet. He'll ruin everything we make, he'll never leave us alone," Liz said plaintively.

"I want to be with you. More than anyone. I'm not scared of him."

"I love you, Jason, I do. I'm having your baby, for God's sake. I've been cheating on my husband with you for six months." "He doesn't deserve you. He's a bastard."

"I know, but he's a well-connected bastard. What kind of life would we-"

"Then we'll leave, go somewhere else. I don't care as long as we're together."

"I can't run away now, Jason…" she sighed. "I just can't."

"I have to go, Elizabeth. Think about it. I love you." And he hung up.

Liz sat alone, crying, stroking her belly. She didn't know Lucky was standing outside the front door, listening to every word she'd just said.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan. I'm Mac Scorpio, police commissioner. Welcome to Port Charles."

Booth looked good naturedly at the commissioner.

"I imagine the circumstances could be better."

Mac sighed. "Double homicide, yeah, the circumstances suck."

"Are you going to amaze us with your interesting police terminology or are you going to brief us on the case?" Brennan said impatiently.

"Don't mind her, she's weaning herself off of caffeine." Bones gave Booth an evil look as the commissioner led them out of the terminal.

"What?" he whispered, "You want me to tell him this is just how you are."

Once in the car and on the road, Commissioner Scorpio laid out what he knew.

"Post mortem analysis of the bodies indicate that they were shot in the heads after they died. My M.E. states that there is significant signs of extensive trauma, presumably while they were still alive. So, I'm glad you're here, Doctor Brennan, we're a small town."

Booth looked out the window at the oncoming scenery.

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"We have theories."

Brennan said, "You can't identify them? What about dental records, fingerprints and DNA?" "We haven't the resources for odontology, there was no skin left and we're working on the DNA samples. Now, I'm hoping the Fibbies will help us out with all that fancy equipment in Quantico."

"Just think of me as your link to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. After Doctor Brennan examines the bodies, will ship them off to Virginia."

"If they are who I think they are, you may have very little luck. Organized crime bosses don't usually leave behind dental records or DNA samples."

"Excuse me commissioner, are you implying that the bodies are somehow connected to the Mafia?" Doctor Brennan asked.

"Well, the only unsolved missing persons cases we've had in recent history would be Claudia Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos. And I'm not stating they had a connection to the Mafia, but they pretty much ran the local crime syndicates. Until they disappeared, that is."

"You're waiting until now to disclose their background. There's a whole unit dedicated to organized crime. This is not a simple identification of remains. This is-"

"Agent Booth, I have no idea who those two people were. I have no idea if their demise had anything to do with organized crime. I do know I have two bodies and two open missing persons cases. I did some simple math."

Mac sighed again.

"It looked, at the time, that Corinthos was getting out of the crime business. But Miss Zacchara, on the other hand, was nose deep. Any number of people, business rivals or someone holding a personal grudge, had motive to do them in."

"Such as?" Brennan inquired.

"I don't want to kill you with back story, but it was like this… About six months ago, the Zaccharas were in a power struggle with Corinthos and his people. Corinthos' son had recently been shot and it was assumed that the Zaccharas had something to do with it. That was spread further by a resident of this fair city who claimed Claudia Zacchara had confessed to setting up a hit. But further claimed Corinthos was the target, not the boy. This all came to light shortly after Miss Zacchara was stabbed. We still don't know by whom. Anyway, a few days after she was released from the hospital, she disappeared. So did Corinthos."

"You just let a stabbing victim leave the hospital with out escort?"

"She refused, what could I do. Like I said, she was nose deep in the dirty business. I think someone just caught her off guard."

"And Corinthos?" Booth asked.

"Well, as far as we know, he had in house trouble. So, someone inside might have gotten rid of him as likely as an enemy."

"Busy little town ya got here," Booth said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it," Mac said desolately.

Scorpio, Booth and Brennan entered the PCPD shortly thereafter.

Brennan was shocked to see someone she knew.

"Steven!" she called. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, taking her hand.

"I live here. But I was just as shocked when the DA said you were coming with the FBI. And I have to say, I'm impressed. Double doctorate in forensic anthropology and pathology, working at the Jeffersonian Institute. You're big time, kid."

Booth frowned at the interaction.

"You haven't done so bad yourself. I heard you were just enlisted by Quantico. I didn't know forensic entomologists were in that huge a demand," she laughed.

Booth really frowned and then asserted himself.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and you are?"

"Pardon me," he said, courteously, "Doctor Steven-Lars Webber, local, and the only specialist in yelling distance. They were lucky I was still here, I was just visiting my sister and grandmother and was leaving soon."

"Are you working on the case?"

"God, no."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Booth, you're being rude," Brennan said.

"The PCPD were trying to get me involved, but I'm due at Quantico in a couple of days."

Brennan looked at Booth and then back at Steven.

"Well, currently, my forensic entomologist just married my forensic artist and are out of town. So, I could really use your help. I'm sure Booth could make a few calls and have you assigned to this case temporarily. Couldn't you Booth? If you wouldn't mind, Steven?"

"No, no problem, happy to help."

Booth looks at the two and grunts, "I suppose. For Hodgins and Angela, so you don't have to ruin their honeymoon."

"How considerate of you."

The three stood there in a tableau for a moment until Steven spoke.

"Did you want to see the bodies now, Temperance?"

"Of course, let's get to work."

Booth eyed the two suspiciously, but followed.

"Well, the first body is male, early to mid forties, Cuban descent. The other is female, late twenties to early thirties, Italian descent. From first glance there is significant skeletal damage and my opinion is that the bullets were not the cause of death. But I don't have any facts, so my opinion is irrelevant."

"Tell us something we don't already know," Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan shot him a dirty look

"After examining the bodies, I see two possible situations. The first theory being that there were two killers. My second, that the female was the focus of the attack and the male was peripheral." "What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Well, she has multiple skull fractures, a shattered mandible, broken clavicle. Her scapula, sternum and all her ribs are broken."

Booth whistles. "I get what you mean."

"I'm not done. All of her fingers are broken, and there are defensive breaks at the radius and ulnas in each arm. In comparison, the male has similar defensive breaks in his left radius and a single skull fracture. There are bullets lodged in his scapula, but they appear to be much older than the others."

"Would the skull fracture have killed him?"

"I can't say for certain with out more examination and with better equipment than I have at my disposal."

Steven puts in, "If this were my lab, I'd be offended. But as it stands, it's true."

"At any rate," Booth began, "Someone really hated this woman to do all this damage. The man seems to be a side note in comparison. So, maybe the man here walked in on the killer and the woman and the bad guy just got rid of him. Or, the man and the woman were together and the killer incapacitated the man before killing the woman."

"Are you just going to repeat my theories back at me, like a sounding board?"

"That's how I roll, Bones. I don't function like you squints," he said, smiling at her.

"Obviously or you wouldn't need us," she snarked right back. "We need to talk to the commissioner."

"Fine."

"Agent Booth what in heaven's name are you saying."

"It's very simple, Commissioner," Brennan said, speaking before Booth could respond, "I'm having the area of the crime scene airlifted to the Jeffersonian Institute for further study."

"That's insane!"

"It's just not practical to bring the team to Port Charles. If I want the forensic evidence I need to lift the area."

"Oh, she'll do it whether you approve or not, Commissioner, so I say let her have her way."

Brennan continued as if not interrupted. "And Doctor Webber, once Agent Booth makes a few calls-"

"One call, Bones, I need to make one call."

"After Booth makes 'one call', Doctor Webber will accompany the bodies to the Jeffersonian as well, with FBI escort, of course."

"Well, it's nice to see you've planned my day."

"Yeah, she's efficient like that," Booth sniped.

"Well, gentleman, I have things to do."

She left with out so much as a backward glance. The men exchanged looks and Booth followed her out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm expecting a fax from the Jeffersonian, Commissioner," Brennan said, striding into his office. "It will be from the temporary forensic artist with a rendering."

He looked up from the mass of paperwork on his desk and smiled humorlessly at the woman.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mister Scorpio," she said, shortly.

"And Special Agent Booth?" he said, after the man walked in behind the doctor.

"Fine, sir, I'm good," he said, "And we were also wondering if you would assign us one of your detectives to assist with some of the footwork?"

No one noticed Detective Spencer outside the office, eavesdropping.

"It shouldn't be a problem as our only other case is a rash of bicycle thefts," he said.

Booth said, "I don't know, might be connected," and smiled at Brennan, who just looked disgusted.

"I have a question, Commissioner," she said.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan?"

"Are all your staff detectives? Because I only see one man in uniform."

Mac looked at the woman sourly and said sarcastically, "We can only afford the one uniform and it's Pete's turn this week to wear it."

Bones just looked at the other man in confusion until Lucky poked his head in.

"Fax came in for Doctor Brennan." "Thanks, and since you're here, you can also assist Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan."

"Great," he says, "It gets me off the high profile bike theft case."

"Yeah, kick it over to Rodriguez and Harper."

Pete the uniformed cop, brought in the faxes and handed them to Brennan.

"We'll need to go through your mug shots and missing persons file-"

Lucky cuts her off.

"I don't think you need to do that. Take a look, Mac."

Brennan handed over the papers and said, "Why do you say that, Detective?"

"Call me Lucky."

"No, I don't think so."

Booth whispered, "I think that's his name."

Brennan looked incredulous, "Seriously? Did your parents not like you?"

Mac breaks it up before Lucky can answer.

"We can discuss names later. Detective Spencer is right, we know who they are."

"And?" Booth says impatiently.

"Claudia Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos."

"Are you sure? Positively, with out a doubt?"

"Yes, I'd stake my life and my career. It's them."

Booth claps his hands together and announces, "Time to call in the Mob Squad, get out of this one horse town!"

Brennan looks at him incredulously and said, "Where have you seen horses?"

"It's an expression, Bones."

"I think it's premature to call in the- What did you call them?"

"Why? They were involved in organized crime and that's not our specialty. We can leave."

Brennan looked at Booth as if he were a simple child.

"The severity of the wounds to the fe- Miss Zacchara indicate a personal vendetta, not a impersonal dispatching of a business rival. I believe there is more to it."

Booth sighed heavily.

"Fine," he said and looked to Lucky and Mac, "Who do you have in the way of persons of interest?"

Lucky leaned against Mac's desk and blew out his breath, "Well, Mrs. Corinthos, Carly, would be on the short list. She even threatened Zacchara while she was in the hospital in front of several witnesses."

Mac looked at Lucky and then at the other two, "I'd probably add Jason Morgan. There _was_ supposed to be in house trouble, and that's who I'd suspect."

"Anyone else?" Booth asked.

Mac leveled a gaze at the other man.

"No, I think you're going to have to do some detective work now, Agent Booth."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and then turned to Spencer, and Seeley said, "Do you know where we can find Mrs. Corinthos?"

It was quiet at the safe house. Jason and Liz lay in each others arms, sated and drowsing.

Jason suddenly spoke.

"You don't have to stay with him."

Liz tensed.

"We've had this conversation before. You're life is so dangerous, I'm already nervous that someone's been following me."

"No one in the business knows about us," he stated adamantly.

She moved closer to Jason.

"Then… I think it might be Lucky."

"Say the word, Elizabeth and he won't-"

"No!" she shouted, "You are not going to prison for Lucky Spencer!"

"Who said anything about prison? We'd be gone… We could be in Sao Paolo tomorrow."

She looked at him.

"Really?" she asked, sitting up, "Not in the killing Lucky way, but in the disappearing. We could just go."

"Pack some mementos and we're gone."

Liz thought, and then said, "Give me a week. I have a OB appointment and I want to talk to my Grams. But next week, let's get the hell out of Port Charles."

Jason's smile lit the room.

"Anything you want, you know I'll do it. Next week, Elizabeth, a whole new life."

Booth and Bones entered the Metro Court Hotel with Lucky. After a stop at the desk, they were pointed in the direction of Carly Corinthos' office.

"Mrs. Corinthos," Booth said, knocking on the open door and peering inside.

"What? I'm busy." She looked up from her computer. "Lucky, hey cousin, what's up?"

Booth and Brennan give each other significant glances.

"Carly, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and Doctor Temperance Brennan. They're here to talk to you about Sonny."

"What about him? Egotistical piece of shit disappeared six months ago, haven't seen him since."

Booth cleared his throat, "There were remains found in the woods. One of the bodies is Mr. Corinthos."

Carly looked doubtful. "For sure, he's dead? Because he's faked his death before."

"No, we're sure it's him," Brennan said.

"So… the bastard is dead. Oh well, now I have to find a way to tell Morgan his dad is dead. Not like it wasn't hard enough explaining that he was missing. Selfish bastard."

Bones spoke up, "I don't understand, Mrs. Corinthos. It was selfish of him to be murdered?"

"You don't know Sonny like I did. He used to run off all the time, go to his little island with a mistress."

"It seems like you had a contentious relationship," Booth said, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, you could call it that. Or you could call it love. We did, for a while."

Bones was stymied by the woman. "You're very confusing Mrs. Corinthos. On the one hand you curse your dead husband and then say you loved him."

Carly looked at her and said, "What's not to get? I married him four times, of course I loved him."

Booth just shook his head and continued. "We _do_ believe your husband was murdered. We also know there is a list of people who could be considered persons of interest, including you," Booth said. "Could you tell us the last time you spoke to or saw your husband?"

Carly snorted.

"Okay, my husband was a whoring, lying piece of shit. The last time I saw him, we were fighting about him and Claudia Zacchara. That tramp had been sleeping with him for I don't know how long, and I was sick of it. When he blew me off I trashed the house and called a friend, Jerry Jax. We made plans to get rid of him-"

Booth cut her off.

"Um, you're incriminating yourself, by the way." She blew out her breath, exasperated

"I don't really care. "You're the one who came in here telling me my shit head husband is dead and then accusing me of doing it. Well, we didn't. Jerry disappeared before Sonny did. Haven't spoken to him since."

"Conspiracy is still a crime," Brennan said, eyeing her.

"But we didn't do anything, we just talked. Then, Jerry was gone, I couldn't get a hold of him. And about a week later Sonny was gone. I assumed with Claudia, because she was gone, too."

"But you did talk with this Jax about killing your husband?" the woman continued.

"Are you going to go on about that? It was 'Oh I hate him, I wish he was dead, I wish he would stop cheating on me.' That kind of stuff. It's not like anyone named a monetary figure. Well, I didn't."

"You also had words with Claudia Zacchara before her disappearance." Carly's eyes went deadly. "I told that whore if she didn't stay away from my husband I'd make her life a living hell. And if it was true that she had anything to do with my son being hurt I would fucking kill her. So yes, you could say we had words." "Okay, Mrs. Corinthos, I think we have what we need," Booth said, "But don't leave town."

Which garnered another snort from Carly.

"I have two kids and a hotel, I'm staying. And now that I'm officially a widow, I can get remarried."

Brennan looked aghast and Booth just pushed her out of the room.

Lucky turned to his cousin.

"Um, see ya later, Cous."

The three were walking out of the Metro Court when Brennan said, "You and the deceased have something in common, Booth. What with the recent faking of your death."

"Yeah, yeah," he said and strode ahead of her out the door.

"We need to speak to Miss Zacchara's family, as well," Brennan said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"It looks like we're going to Crimson Point," Lucky said, starting the car.

"How quaint," Booth said, nudging Bones, "They have a Crimson Point."

"Stop poking me and buckle your seat belt."

Soon they were in the Zacchara home, sitting in the living room. They'd been introduced to Anthony and Johnny Zacchara, father and brother to the deceased, respectively.

"I'm sorry to tell you that remains have been identified as Claudia Zacchara," Booth said, watching the two men closely. He witnessed their pointed glance at each other.

"I'm not saying anything with out my lawyer," Anthony said, "And neither is he," pointing at his son.

"We don't need to get lawyers involved, Mister Zacchara. We're trying to find out how Claudia died. We're not accusing anyone of anything," Brennan said, "We're trying to establish a timeline so we can narrow down the time of death."

Booth nudged her, "Bedside manner sucking, Bones." Booth turned to the younger Zacchara, "When was the last time you saw your sister?"

Anthony piped up, "Don't answer that!" Johnny just gave him a disgusted look and then turned back to Booth. "Right before this crazy fucker threw her out," he said, motioning to his father.

"Johnny! Shut up!"

"Why did you throw her out of the house, Mister Zacchara?" Brennan asked, watching the man go red with anger.

"Because she's a lying whore like all women!" he shouted.

"Pay no attention to him, he's certifiable. I'll answer your questions if I can," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"The hell you will!" Anthony shouted again.

"Dad, you want to go back to the hospital? Because you're acting unstable. You might need an-"

"Bastard," Anthony whispered and then fell silent.

"We're you aware of the rumor that your sister was having an affair with Sonny Corinthos?" Booth asked.

Anthony put in, "Like I said, lying whore!"

"Dad, seriously, be quiet. And yes, I'd heard that. But my sister was… How should I say this? Promiscuous? You could throw a rock in Port Charles and hit ten people she'd slept with."

"Were you also aware of the talk that Claudia was responsible for the shooting that left Mister Corinthos' son in a coma?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know anything about a shooting."

"But did you hear the rumor?" Booth reiterated.

"Yes, I've heard that particular tale."

"You don't believe it?" Brennan queried.

"I'm saying, there were quite a few people who wanted Sonny Corinthos dead."

"Such as?" Booth asked.

"Well, a gentleman with an accent came to house one night, with a business proposal. This accented fellow stated in the business deal that he could get us access to Corinthos' water front property. When I asked him how, he stated Sonny would not be around."

"Are you going to tell us who this 'accented fellow' is or are you just going to lead us around in a circle?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"A gentlemen by the name of Jerry Jax. Now, keep in mind that we never accepted this proposal, and I never heard from him again until about a month ago. He asked after Claudia, I told him she was still missing."

"Thank you, Mister Zacchara, we'll be in touch," Booth said, standing.

Once out the door and in the car, Brennan said, "What is it with this town? Are they all crazy? What's wrong with them? Is it in the water?"

Lucky shook his head, "I don't know, but that kind of craziness is common, you get used to it."

Booth ended his day by putting out an alert for Jerry Jax as a person of interest in the Zacchara/Corinthos murders. Between the Feds and the local cops, he figured they'd have him pretty soon. He made some notes and then decided to call it a day.

Back at the hotel with Brennan, there was conversation.

"I don't know why you refuse to eat your dripping, messy pie in your room," Bones said, eyeing the dessert, clearly appalled.

Booth looked at her, savoring the moment.

"It's not as much fun by myself. Plus, I thought we could go over the case while I ate my messy, disgusting- You sure you don't want some?"

She sighed and took a seat opposite him.

"I'll stay and discuss the case, if you stop waving your pie at me."

"Waving my pie, that's funny, Bones," he said, laughing and taking another bite.

"Why is that funny?" she said, perplexed.

"If I've got to tell you, you won't understand."

"Evidently," she said and pulled out a notebook. "Let's get this over with, so you can go eat your pie. In your room."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Two uniformed police officers walked on either side of Jerry Jax as they entered the PCPD.

Mac looked over at Brennan and quipped, "Looks like those funds came through for the second uniform."

Brennan did not smile, she held her cell phone to here ear, mentally willing Saroyan to have the information she needed.

When Jerry and his escorts reached Booth and Lucky, who were putting theories in order at a desk, he said snidely, "I understand you've been looking for me. All you had to do was whistle, I'd have turned up."

"I don't usually depend on the good intentions of criminals. At any rate, officers, please escort Mr. Jax to the interrogation room," Booth said, not even looking up.

Lucky eyed the cocky man, who was grinning madly, looking pleased as punch to comply.

At that point Bones' phone call went through.

"This is Saroyan," was the voice at the other end.

"Doctor Saroyan, I need you to tell me you've positively identified the remains and established a timeline."

Cam's voice smiled through the phone, "Hello, Doctor Brennan, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I apologize for not observing formalities while in the midst of a murder investigation," she said tersely, taking a deep breath.

"I'll forgive you this once and yes, I have your information. The ID's have come back positive for matches with Claudia Zacchara'sand Sonny Corinthos' DNA. And Doctor Webber established a time line. So as of today, May 21, 2008, Doctor Webber puts the date of death between 12/17/2007 and 12/22/2007. So, it narrows it down pretty well. Also, not that it really matters for cause of death, but ballistics shows the bullet wounds were made by a 9mm. I'm faxing all this to you right now."

"Did you get anywhere establishing how many killers, if more than one?"

"Well, from what we've garnered it looks like Mister Corinthos may have killed Miss Zacchara. There is trace DNA belonging to Miss Zacchara on Mister Corinthos' broken knuckles, and the break to Miss Zacchara's mandible appears to have been made by a closed fist. This is where it gets interesting, the angle of impact for Mister Corinthos' head trauma appears to be made by someone definitely taller than Miss Zacchara and even taller than Mister Corinthos himself. The blow to his head was not the cause of his death, that would be the bullet still lodged in his brain. So, I have to say in your list of suspects there would be someone between 5"10' and 6" tall. I hope this helps and we'll see you back here as soon as you can."

"Thank you Doctor Saroyan and thank Steven for me."

"No problem."

Booth walked up and asked gruffly, "Why are we thanking Steven?"

"Specifically, he officially established a timeline. Zacchara may have been killed by Corinthos and Saroyan seems to think Corinthos was killed by someone else."

"So, Zacchara was shot to make it look like the same person who killed Corinthos killed her?"

"Maybe." "It doesn't sound too outlandish to me. You have two criminal business rivals, what if there was a shoot out and she happened to catch a stray bullet after she died."

Brennan sighed and looked at Booth with a laser like stare.

"You always jump to the wildest conclusions. Is it not more likely that Mr. Corinthos did in fact kill Miss Zacchara and was attacked as he was leaving."

Booth looked even more irritated. "We need to find where these people were killed! We have no crime scene," Booth said exasperatedly. "We lifted the damn woods and found squat, we need a place of death!"

"Well, we could ask Mister Jax if he killed them and where?"

"That sounds like a plan, let's do that. Spencer! We're going to talk to Jax, let's go."

Brennan shook her head and followed Booth to the interrogation room with Lucky.

"Mister Jax," Booth said as he sat opposite the man, "I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Doctor Brennan. I assume you know Detective Spencer?"

Jerry smiled jovially at Lucky and then cast a flirty glance at Brennan. "Doctor Brennan, pleasure to meet you, love. Though one would appreciate more casual surroundings."

"While I'm quite sure you believe yourself to be very charming, I'm uninterested. We have questions for you," the woman said, nonchalantly.

"Ask away, I'm an open book."

"That remains to be seen," Booth said, "We heard you were contacted by Carly Corinthos to murder her husband. Did that also include I his girlfriend, Claudia?"

"Why Special Agent Booth! That's conspiracy, it's against the law!" He took a breath and looked at Booth and Brennan. "If anyone were to kill Sonny Corinthos and Claudia Zacchara, my money would be on Jason Morgan. I hear he had a falling out with his employer when it came to light that Miss Zacchara may have had a hand in the shooting that put Mister Morgan's nephew in a coma."

"I'm glad you're aware of that fact. Mrs. Corinthos was apparently not. And we're not discussing Mister Morgan, we're talking about you. Are you saying you didn't conspire with Mrs. Corinthos to kill her husband?"

"Well, I vaguely recall her complaining about her husband and wishing he was dead before we had relations."

Brennan put in, "You were having an affair with Mrs. Corinthos?"

"To say we were having an affair sounds tawdry. We were lovers, Doctor Brennan," Jerry said smugly.

"So, you were lovers? You mean to say you were in love her, you'd do anything for her?" Booth prodded.

Jerry chuckled lightly and said, "You misunderstand me, let me clarify. Carly was one of many women I was involved with at the time. And while I had feelings for these lovely women, I couldn't say I was in love with any one of them. I mostly slept with them for what they could do for me."

"And what could sleeping with a mobsters wife do to help you? It sounds more life-threatening," Brennan said.

Jerry paused dramatically, but before Booth could snap and yell at him he spoke. "Sonny knew about our affair and requested we continue to keep her out of his affairs. Business and otherwise."

"Was Mister Corinthos paying you to sleep with his wife?" Brennan asked.

"That smacks of prostitution. I received an allowance to keep her occupied, nothing more."

"Was Mrs. Corinthos aware of this allowance?" the woman asked.

"Oh, darling, how crass! I should think not."

"How many other women were you sleeping with at the time?" Booth questioned.

"There were several, including the present DA and Claudia Zacchara and a lovely little nurse that works over at the hospital. Detective Spencer, isn't your wife a nurse at the hospital?" Lucky fumed but didn't speak. Booth and Brennan ignored Jax's jibe at Lucky and continued.

"You were sleeping with the wife and mistress of a crime boss and the DA?" Booth said incredulously.

"Well, in all fairness, she wasn't the DA at the time, she was just my lawyer."

"I'm stuck on you having a affair with one of the deceased and you not thinking that was pertinent," Brenna stated.

"You didn't ask me if I was sleeping with Claudia, you asked if I killed her. Which I didn't, either of them."

"Where were you during the week of 12/17/2007 and 12/22/2007?" Booth demanded.

"That's a very specific period of time you'd like me to recall…" he said, looking thoughtful, "But lucky for you, or me as the case may be, I left the country on the 15th of December for a family emergency."

"And that was?" Booth asked, impatiently.

"My mother had a heart attack. Both my brother and I traveled to Australia to be at her bedside. Shall I have my brother's travel agent bring up that itinerary?"

"Yes, and we'll need a statement from your mother's physician and witness statements from those who would have seen you there in that time frame," Brennan said, just as irritated as Booth. "Done and done, let me call my lawyer and I'll have it arranged."

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances. Booth instructed a uniformed officer to allow Jerry use of his cell phone to call his brother and lawyer, then exiting the interrogation room.

"That went well," Lucky said grimly.

"Best not to focus on that. Let's get some people out there verifying the whereabouts of our other suspects; Mrs. Corinthos, the Zaccharas and this Jason Morgan guy," Booth said diffidently.

"What do you know about Jason Morgan?" Brennan asked Lucky.

"Well, he wasn't an employee of Sonny Corinthos, he was his partner. And further, if he'd killed them, we wouldn't have found the bodies."

"So, he's thorough?" Booth asked.

"We've arrested Jason Morgan 32 times. Not once convicted," Lucky said sadly.

"So, that says that he's either very good or you're very bad," Booth said sarcastically. "Let's split the difference and have a person of interest warrant issued. That will solve the problem of getting a hold of him."

"I'll get on it," Lucky said, heading off.

Liz was draped over Jason, sweating and gasping. He gently eased her to the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're leaving soon… and we can put all of this behind us," Liz said, smiling and cuddling close.

Jason just smiled back and stroked her arm.

"We'll get a house and decorate the nursery and there will be no more Lucky or Carly or anything else to hurt us," she said.

"Have you decided where this house is going to be? Anywhere in the world, Elizabeth."

"I was thinking tropical, but then, no, somewhere with weather. And then I thought Italy, Campania, it's beautiful. We could visit vineyards and we're in traveling distance to almost everywhere else in Europe. What do you think about that?"

"I think I'll go anywhere you want to be."

"Stop being so romantic," she said playfully.

"It's a fact. All you would have to do is smile at me and I'd follow you anywhere," he breathed. "But we have to make a short stop in Puerto Rico."

"For what?"

"Your divorce."

She looked startled. "I honestly didn't think about it, but I guess that makes sense."

They lounged in each others arms for a time. Then Jason sat bolt upright and whispered to Liz, "I want you to get in the closet and don't make a sound. Don't come out until I call for you, understand?"

"Yes, Jason... But…"

"Nothing! In the closet!"

Jason turned back to the door as it burst open.

"Jason Morgan!" Lucky bellowed, "I have a warrant to take you into custody as a person of interest in the Zacchara/Corinthos murders! Get up and get some clothes on!"

Jason leisurely laid in the bed taking in the scene.

"I take it you're not going to search me?"

"Get a move on, you brain dead thug!"

Elizabeth sat in the closet, shaking. 'Goddamn you Lucky,' she thought, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You'll need to step out while I get dressed, unless you're scared I'll shimmy 16 floors down a drain pipe."

"I wouldn't put it past you, scum."

"You're sweet, but you still have to get out."

Lucky and the uniformed officers reluctantly exited.

"I'll be right outside the door," Lucky said, closing it.

Jason goes to his side table and pulls out a pen and paper to leave a note for Elizabeth.

_Being arrested. Call my lawyer. I love you. Wait 20 minutes, then leave. And don't worry, we're leaving in less than a week._

_Jason_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know, when they put the icing on these things you can't really tell what they are," Booth said, holding up an animal cracker.

"If you don't know what it is, why are you eating it?" Brenna asked.

"I know it's an animal cracker, I just can't tell what animal it is."

Bones took the cookie out of his hand and examined it.

"It's clearly an elephant," she said, handing it back.

"How do you know?"

"I believe that protuberance on the side to be a trunk."

Booth looked at it for a moment.

"But if you turn it this way, it could be a monkey," Booth said, turning the cookie on its side. Bones let out an exasperated breath.

"Booth, why are we sitting here debating the species of your snack? Why aren't we questioning the suspect?"

"Did you notice him as they brought him in?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Well, let me fill you in. You will recall that this man has been picked up how many times?"

Bones thought a second. "32 times, according to Detective Spencer."

"And the look on his face when they brought him in said this was just going to be 33."

"So?"

"Look at him," he motioned to the interview room where Jason sat. "He's over confident, thinks he's going to walk right out of here. We let him stew a while and then go at him hard." Booth paused, shrugging. "Plus, he lawyered up pretty quick and his attorney is stuck in traffic."

"You know," Brennan huffed, "you could have said that from the start. Instead of going through your whole strategy to kill time."

"I'm also waiting for Detective Spencer to get back from Mister Morgan's apartment. See, while you were being all scientisty, I had a warrant issued to search his home for the murder weapon."

Just then a uniformed officer approached them.

"Agent Booth, there's someone here saying they have information on the Zacchara/Corinthos case."

"Put them in interview two and we'll be right there." Booth said.

The man sitting in interview two looked like a pillar of the community. Tailored suit, expensive tie, 500 dollar shoes. He was a picture of the Port Charles business elite.

"Sir, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Doctor Brennan. What can we do for you?"

"My name is Phillip Sebben. I would have come forward sooner, but I was afraid for my life while Jason Morgan was walking the street. I was just watching the news and it stated that you had arrested Mister Morgan."

Brenna cut in, "Mister Morgan is in custody for questioning, he has not been arrested."

The man looked uncertain.

"Well, if I tell you what I know, can I get some kind of protective custody?"

"Tell me what you know and we'll see if it's necessary," Booth answered.

The man took a deep breath.

"It was about six months ago. I was walking my dog, kind of late, but I didn't want to get up in the middle of the night. So, we'd just turned the corner onto the next block when I saw a tall man, about 5"10' or 6 feet, in a leather jacket, with light hair loading two bodies into a car."

"You saw two bodies get loaded into car and waited six months to tell the police about it?" Brennan said. Sebben looked at her skeptically.

"Have you ever been to Port Charles? The man I figure I saw loading those bodies into that car has been arrested dozens of times, but is still walking the street. So, yeah, I kept it to myself. I didn't want to start my car with a boom."

"I get that you were afraid, but the police could have protected you then," Booth said.

"Not with Jason Morgan free. The police department is inept. They can't catch this bike thief, for God's sake! You think I'm going to trust hem with my life? When I knew the Feds were involved I figured I'd be safe."

"So, you're saying you believe Jason Morgan committed these crimes?" Brennan said.

"Yes."

"We'll need an address and a more detailed statement given to the officer who's going to come talk to you." Booth said, standing up.

"And you can get me that protection?"

"If you need it, I'll see what I can do." Booth answered.

Booth and Brennan left the interview room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Brennan asked.

"I just saw a man in a very nice blue suit come in, who I assume to be Morgan's lawyer."

"Great," Brennan replied, "Let's go."

"First, we stop by Mac's office and make sure he gets a warrant for this new place."

That done they set off for interview one expecting to start questioning Morgan.

However, when they entered the interview room they saw a very pregnant woman in scrubs sitting across from Jason.

"Excuse me, Miss, how did you get in here?" Brennan asked.

"The door was open," was her reply. "Security is seriously lax around here," Brennan said, looking at the woman.

"Who are you, exactly?" Booth asked. "Elizabeth Spencer."

"Are you related to Detective Spencer?" Booth continued.

She sighed, "His wife."

"And you're visiting this suspect why?" the agent asked.

"He's my friend. And he didn't do anything."

Jason finally spoke, "Elizabeth, you need to leave now."

"I won't let them railroad you, Jason."

"Liz, please. Please," he begged, "Just go. I'll be fine. My lawyer will be here soon."

She took his hand, looking into his face. He looked back at her, the pleading clear in his eyes. The young woman looked heart broken, but stood and walked to the door.

"Be careful, Jason," she said sadly and walked out.

Booth and Brennan exchanged significant looks. Booth got his game face on and sat in the seat previously occupied by Liz.

"Are all your 'friends' that attractive, that pregnant and married to cops? Seems like that would be a bad idea," Booth said, goading the man.

"I have nothing to say with out my lawyer present," Jason said, tonelessly.

"We're not talking about the case. We're talking about the pretty woman who just left."

Brennan took a seat in a chair off to the side to watch the fire works.

Jason sat there silently, eyes set in stone and ice.

"We got you dead to rights this time. You're not dealing with the locals here. We have an eye witness who saw you moving the bodies of Claudia Zacchara and your partner, Sonny Corinthos," Booth said.

Jason continued to sit, silently, his face unchanged.

"I can't remember Brennan, do they still have the death penalty in New York?"

Bones seemed to think a moment and then said, "No, Booth, I don't believe they do."

"Too bad for you, Morgan. Looks like you'll be doing a lot of very hard time. I fully intend to have the DA push for the max. And this is a federal case. That woman was tortured before she died, but you know that."

At Jason's lack of expression, Booth finally gave in and stood up.

"We'll be back, Mister Morgan. With more evidence to put you away. Think on that while you sit here waiting for your lawyer."

Jason just gave the Agent a look that conveyed a certain, message. Something along the lines of 'You can suck my-'

Booth and Brennan exited the interview room intent on going over the new house with a fine tooth comb.

Booth, Brennan and the PCPD descended upon 7611 Revello Drive. It looked like a modest house, in a modest neighborhood. But the inside was a revelation.

It had not been cleaned adequately after the killings, so along with being incredibly dusty, there was a stench.

Booth covered his nose and followed Brennan through the house. They located the master bedroom and the apparent scene of the crime.

Brennan went into 'squint-mode' and Booth let her get to work.

She took the room in and searched every closet, bin, nook and cranny.

"Besides looking like a murder was committed here, there isn't much in the way of forensics to the naked eye. The bed has been stripped and the smell evokes someone trying to clean blood with bleach. I need the PC CSU to spray the whole room with Luminol and dust every surface for prints."

"It's a big house, Bones."

"So, tell them to get busy."

As Booth walked out into the great room, he was greeted by Detective Spencer, who was looking happy as a clam.

"To what do we owe that face at such a grim scene?" Booth asked sarcastically.

Lucky's smile got broader and he handed Booth a picture.

"This is the weapon that shot Zacchara and murdered Corinthos."

"And?"

"And we found it in Morgan's house with his other guns."

"You're 100 sure this is the murder weapon?"

"It's the a match for the type of gun, and all we need is for ballistics to match the gun to the bullets taken from Corinthos' head."

"You sound awful confident there, Detective."

"Morgan's a killer, and after all these years of trying to convict him, he messed up and got caught."

After giving instructions to the CSU, which was greeted with grumbles, he went back to the master bedroom to talk to Brennan.

"I just got word from Spencer about the search at Morgan's."

"And?" she asked, not looking away from what she was doing.

"He's sure they have the murder weapon."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"There's something off about a guy who's been so meticulous in his crime that he hasn't been caught in 32 separate investigations, and now he's leaving murder weapons in his home."

"You have an alternate theory?" Brennan asked.

"Not yet, but something is up. I can't put my finger on it, but it's like this case is wrapping itself up."

"That's an odd thing to say."

"Well, think about it Bones, there are two unidentified bodies, with only two missing people. These two happen to be involved in organized crime, we question the usual suspects and get nothing. Now suddenly we have an eye witness, a murder scene and a weapon. It's coming together too easily."

"You wanted it to be harder, Booth?"

"No, that's not what I mean, it's just…"

"Convenient."

"Yeah."

"Well, now that you lay it all out, it has been a rather fortuitous chain of events."

"That's a word, Bones."

She looked at him sourly.

"Shouldn't you be finding out if your suspect's lawyer has shown up so you can bring all this up with him?"

"You are so smart, Bones. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Meanwhile back at the PCPD.

Jason was deep in conversation with his lawyer and Elizabeth, who had retreated as far as the parking lot, but couldn't bring herself to leave.

His lawyer, a Mr. Jameson said, "I find it highly inappropriate that the wife of the lead detective on the case should be here while we talk strategy."

"I don't care, she stays," Jason said,

Liz burst out, "He didn't kill anybody. He was with me, we've been having an affair for six months."

"Elizabeth, that was the kind of thing we weren't going to tell people."

"Why?" she asked plaintively.

"Because you are not going to be my alibi."

Liz stood, stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips and said, "You don't get to tell me what to do, butthead. You've saved me so many times and in so many ways, I'm saving you now. You hear that lawyer guy? I'm his alibi!"

Jason turned to his lawyer, "We will not be needing Elizabeth. I didn't do it, this time." He stood and crossed the room to take Liz's hands. "Besides, Lucky is crazy. If I'm still in here when he finds out, I can't protect you. I can't have that, I need you safe."

"I need to help you."

"Elizabeth, right before Sonny went missing, he signed his half of the business over to me. And then I sold the entire business to the Zaccharas. I've been cutting ties with the community for the last six months. From the minute you stepped into my life, I've been getting out of the business. I didn't do this, I'll be fine."

"The father of my child is not going to prison," she teared up and shouted.

Just then the door opened and Lucky walked in just in time to hear her declaration.

Back at Revello Drive.

Brennan has focused on prints through out the house, specifically in the master bedroom.

Between a tech and herself they'd managed to come up with a few partial and latent prints. It was now time for the two investigators to start running the prints through AFIS.

Booth and Bones headed back to the PCPD lab. Unfortunately, on their way through the building the heard a commotion coming from interview one that needed investigation, as it sounded like Detective Spencer and their prime suspect.

"You're lying," Lucky said, as he stared at them.

"She's not lying, I'm the father of her baby," Jason stated flatly.

Liz said, "It's the truth, it's not your baby. It's Jason's."

"You told me this was my baby!" Lucky yelled, "You swore to me."

"I lied to you because I'm afraid of you. Of what you'd do to me and this baby if you found out the truth."

"I think you're both lying. I'll take a paternity test to prove it."

"If that's what you need-" Liz started and then changed her mind. "No, wait! How high are you? We haven't had sex in over six months. I've been with Jason all that time."

"You lying whore!" he shouted in her face. Causing Jason to lose his cool entirely and grab the other man by the arm to move him away from Liz. This caused the enraged Lucky to swing on Jason, landing a blow to the man's jaw.

Just then, Booth and Brennan walk in.

"Detective Spencer!" Brennan yelled as Booth crossed the room to get between the two men.

"Spencer, I'm going to need you to leave, now," Booth said, menace in his voice.

Lucky seethed, face gone red with rage. But he took a deep breath and did as the Agent said.

As he turned to leave he threw out, "They're going to nail you to the wall, Morgan. And I hope I get to see it." With that he slammed the door and was gone.

"Are you all right, Mister Morgan?" Booth asked.

"Expect a complaint of harassment and police brutality first thing in the morning," Jameson said.

"Nice to see you, Mister…" Booth questioned.

"Jameson, Ashley Jameson, esquire. Mister Morgan's attorney."

"Yeah, I figured that out. So, now we can have a proper conversation." He eyed Liz. "Is Mrs. Spencer staying?"

There was an awkward glance between Liz and Jason, the attempt to convey her desire to stay and his intent that she leave almost palpable. In the end, Jason gave in, realizing he needed the Agent to help protect Liz until he could get himself out of this.

"She's staying," Jason said, and sat with Liz next to him, his hand in hers.

"Well, normally I'd ask her to leave, but I want to know what just happened," Booth said.

Jason sat silently.

"I mean this is the second time I've come in here to find Mrs. Spencer 'visiting' with you." Booth said.

Liz wrinkled her nose.

"Could you call me Elizabeth, Liz, even Miss Webber? Just please stop calling me Mrs. Spencer," Liz said.

"You are married to the Detective?" Brennan asked as she took a seat as well.

"Technically, yes. Emotionally, no. Physically, definitely not. I should have left Lucky a long time ago."

"Do I take it to mean you are involved with Mister Morgan?" Brennan continued.

Jason and Liz looked at each other and Liz turned to look at Brennan.

"Yes, I am with Jason. I love him. And you're not sending him to prison. He's the father of my baby and was with me when Claudia Zacchara and Sonny were killed."

"Well, there's my clients alibi," Jameson said.

"It's not that simple, Mister Jameson. There is an eyewitness, that puts a man matching your client's description moving Zacchara's and Corinthos' bodies, presumably on the night they were killed."

The lawyer tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish. The murder weapon was also just discovered in Mister Morgan's home. Ballistics has matched it to the bullets taken from Mister Corinthos' body."

"That gun could have been planted," Jameson said, "What is the motive you're working under?"

"Well, from what I gather, Mister Corinthos was having an affair with Miss Zacchara. There was an attempt on Mister Corinthos' life that put a bullet in the head of Mister Morgan's nephew and Miss Zacchara was allegedly connected to it. That would be a damn good reason to kill them both. Your partner is sleeping with the woman who put his own son in a coma? I'd be pissed!" Booth said.

"And as to means, you're client's not a teddy bear. So says the 32 previous arrests on his record, at least one for murder. I say, your client found out Corinthos was still sleeping with Zacchara after her alleged involvement with the shooting came to light. He followed somebody, found them together, shot Corinthos and beat Zacchara to death. Next stop, the forest, with decomposition and forest creatures to finish the job. You want me to go into opportunity? Because you know her statement won't stand up to any serious scrutiny."

Mac then opened the door and motioned Booth and Brennan out.

In the hallway, Mac hands Brennan and Booth a copy the AFIS report each.

"Is this right?" Booth asked, eyes wide.

"Finger prints don't lie," Brennan said. "He was there."

Booth looked at Mac.

"How do you want to handle this?"

"Let's do it the official FBI way, no mistakes," Mac replied

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and headed back into the interview room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Six months ago…

Terror on her face, Claudia took in the intruder. "How did you find me?" "Wasn't hard. Port Charles isn't that big." "What about the

security?" she asked. "No trouble at all, just a silencer and a good view." He advanced on her. "I didn't-" He drew back a fist and

smashed it into her face. "No use begging, Claudia," Sonny said, landing another punishing blow to her face. "Please, please… It

was an accident… Michael…" Sonny's eyes blazed. "Don't you fucking say his name!" Claudia tried to crawl towards the door,

dragging herself across the floor. Sonny stopped her with a heavy foot to the back and flipped her over. Her eyes widened and

she screamed. Sonny just slammed a foot into her chest, and heard a crack. "You're going to pay for what you did to my son, you

bitch!" "I didn't…" she whispered. "You were trying to kill me! You think it makes it better that putting a bullet in my son's head

was an accident?" Claudia's arms were spread out from her sides. Sonny knelt by her, grasped an arm, applied pressure with

leverage and heard the bones snap in her forearm. Claudia didn't have the strength to scream this time, her body just bucked as

the agony tore through her. Sonny hefted the woman to her feet, where she stood swaying back and forth. He scanned the room

and picked up the first hefty object he saw. Claudia opened her eyes, saw the fireplace poker coming at her and threw up her

good arm in an attempt to deflect it. She felt the bones break and began to slump to the floor. Quickly, Sonny brought the poker,

lengthwise, down on her shoulder and throat. Claudia hit the floor, laid out on her side and stared into space. Just before the

room went black around her, she could see Sonny, leaning down to her face. "Fuck you, Claudia Zacchara. I hope you're not quite

dead, when the fire gets to you," he said, and smashed the back of her head into the floor. Sonny left the bedroom, heading to his

car. He hadn't quite made it through the living room when a figure stepped in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" The

assailant pummeled the other man, forcing him back into the bedroom. Once inside, Sonny's attacker picked up the nearby poker

and slashed at him. Sonny brought his arms up to defend himself, but the strength of the blows smashed into his forearms, forcing

him to his knees. The poker thrown aside, a gun was produced. "Why?" Sonny asked, as he knelt on the floor. "You deserve it.

This is all your fault. You weren't supposed to be here," was the only response, before the bullet entered Sonny's brain, ending his

life. The killer walked over to Claudia, dead on the floor, raised the weapon and put a bullet in her head as well. That done, they

removed the shower curtains from both bathrooms and wrapped the bodies, dumping them in the trunk. The next hour was spent

eradicating evidence. Cleaned blood stains, room stripped, the killer paused by the mantelpiece, breathing heavily. But it was

over. The bodies were dumped in the deepest crevice in the woods, left to the elements, wildlife and bugs to finish them off. All

one could see, if one were unfortunate to be out on that freezing night, would be the red of the tail lights reflected off the snow.

Still six months ago... "Jason, why do you want me to stay married to him?" Liz asked "I need time to set everything in motion. If

you can just play along a little longer, we won't have to deal with Lucky or Sonny or the Zacchara's. I just need a little more time."

"I don't even like him anymore, Jason. I can't stand being in the same room. When he touches me, my skin crawls." "He doesn't…

He doesn't hurt you? Because I won't worry about plans-" "No, sweetie, he doesn't hurt me. He just scares me. He's creepy." "Can

you deal with the creepiness for just a little bit longer," he said, taking her in his arms. He kissed her and trailed his lips down her

neck. Liz sighed, "For a little while, Jason. Then, I want just you." "You can have me right now." She unfastened his jeans, sliding a

hand inside. Jason sucked in his breath as he hardened in her hand. "Oh, I intend to," she whispered. In the present… Lucky saw

Liz in the interview room with Morgan. His heart pounded in his ears, his chest tightened and breathing hard and deep as he

stood from his desk. He stalked across the room, pushed between the three conversing investigators and burst into the interview

room. "Elizabeth! Go home!" Lucky screamed. "You have no right-" "I'm your husband, you conniving bitch! You're still mine." Jason

stood, moving toward the hysterical man. Lucky immediately drew his weapon, pointing it at Jason's face. "Lucky, no!" Liz cried.

"I'm going to kill this piece of shit and we're going home." Elizabeth stood her ground. "No matter what happens, I'll never go with

you. You're going to have to kill me, too, Lucky." She stepped in front of Jason. "Move, Liz. He's just a petty thug, why do you want

him?" "Because unlike you, Jason actually loves me, doesn't try to own me. He makes me feel safe, when all you ever make me

feel for the last year is afraid." Booth and Brennan burst through the door followed immediately by Mac. "Drop the gun, Spencer,"

Booth said, drawing his own. "Do what he says, Lucky," Mac said quietly trying to defuse the situation. Lucky shook his head and

smiled. "You're in enough trouble, Detective Spencer," Brennan said, holding up the print report. "You're-" "I did all this! I did-" he

shouted, "I did everything I could to keep you apart, but you'd just sneak off… And then… That stupid Zacchara whore botched the

hit on Sonny and then got herself stabbed. When she spilled the beans at the docks about the hit I almost laughed. I'd been

following Morgan, trying to find the place he and Liz were using for their affair." Liz blanched, Lucky's gun still pointed at her and

Jason. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Sonny sent his pitbull after the Zacchara bitch. I stalked that woman, watched

her for days. I was going to let Jason take care of one of Port Charles' most wanted and then bring his ass in." "But, it wasn't

Morgan at the safe house," Brennan supplied. "Fucking Sonny Corinthos! Couldn't follow his usual pattern, had to get personal

revenge. But after thinking for a minute, I had the perfect idea. Get rid of the worst two criminals in town, or actually, let Sonny

take care of Zacchara and then take Sonny out of the picture." "How would that implicate Morgan?" Booth said, weapon never

wavering. "It wouldn't specifically. But at the end of the day, he'd be the most likely suspect. There'd be enough circumstantial

evidence to put him away." "The gun." Mac said. "Sonny's. Though he didn't bother to shoot her. I snuck into the house behind

him. I watched him beat her to death, and then caught him in the living room before he could finish his plan. Which looked to me,

from the contents of his trunk, like a fire to cover the crime." "So, you shot Sonny and Zacchara, even though she was already

dead, to make it look like Morgan beat her and then shot them both," Brennan said. "And dumped them in the woods. I didn't

have enough time to get much farther or the supplies to weigh them and throw them in the harbor. Though I did want them found,

eventually." "Lucky Spencer, you're under arrest for the murders of Claudia Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos." Booth said. Lucky

laughed. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I put a bullet in this bastard." He squeezed the trigger. Booth reacted

immediately and fired into Lucky's shoulder. Lucky's weapon clattered to the ground as he was thrown against the wall behind

him. He slid to the floor, unconscious. Brennan looked to Booth. "I hope that was just a flesh wound," she said. Booth grinned,

checking the man's vitals. "I just winged him, he'll live." "Good," Mac said, "So, he can stand trial for murder and setting Morgan up

to take the fall." Liz relaxed against Jason, almost falling into his arms. He caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're alright, Elizabeth. It's over." She turned in his arms and took hold of Jason around his neck. "Take me home, please." "Can

I go? Considering the asshole confessed." Mac sighed, "Don't leave town. We'll have more questions." Jason just nodded and led

Liz from the room. Liz laid on the bed, cuddled into Jason's side. "It really is over. Lucky's going to prison and I'm free." Jason just

held her tighter and ran his fingers down her arm. "Tomorrow morning all of this will be a bad dream." She sat up, turned and

looked into her man's eyes. "And now we're awake." They kissed and melted away from the world. Meanwhile, headed back to the

Jeffersonian… "That was the weirdest little town I've had the misfortune of coming across," Brennan said. "Let's never go back

there." "Oh, I don't know. It had it's charm. And really good pie." She scowled at the man. "The only bright side is that Angela and

Hodgins will be back from their honeymoon soon and life can get back to normal." "Except for memories of that freaky little town,

Zack and the Gormogon and my recent faked death." This time she rounded on him. "You keep bringing that up! What are you

hoping to provoke-" Seeley turned, leaned to the side and pressed his lips against Temperance's. His tongue teased her lips,

urging them apart, deepening the kiss. He pulled her over the seat onto his lap, taking her face in her hands. "Booth!" Brennan

said, "Earth to Seeley Booth." He blinked, pulled from the incredibly vivid fantasy, surprised at himself. "I'm here. Just thinking."

"Don't damage any neurons." "You are very funny, Bones." Booth settled back into his seat, contemplating what he'd just thought.

"I guess, I'm out of luck for conversation. It's not as if I wanted to talk about sports or half naked women," Brennan grumbled,

pulling out a magazine.

The end


End file.
